


The Moments No One Else Sees

by Cocklesanddestieleverywhere



Category: Merlin (TV), Multi-Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere/pseuds/Cocklesanddestieleverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from different fandoms for a 30-day writing challenge. The drabbles may be happy or sad, all depending on the word that was used as the prompt. Some drabbles may be romantic, others may not, and there will be no sense of continuity between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salt

     “Wha-” Merlin asked, as Arthur unceremoniously sat next to him. On the floor. Well that was a first. Arthur’s royal slacks were accumulating dirt he knew he was going to have to scrub off. “Arthur what are yo-”  
     “You’re the most infuriating servant ever,” Arthur began, looking at Merlin, blue eyes bright and determined. “You never muck out the stables properly, my water is almost always cold, and the only thing you seem to get right is almost getting one of us killed.” Merlin’s face contorted into indignation, mentally cursing his fate that Arthur didn’t know he was one of the few reason of both of them were even still alive.  
     “Hey, that’s not fai-”  
     “But in spite all of this,” Arthur continued undeterred. “You always know what to say. And when not to speak. You are,” Arthur cleared his throat, blinking away what appeared to be tears wanting to form. “You are the bravest man I’ve ever known,” Arthur said softly, as if only Merlin was allowed in on the secret. Merlin’s heart stopped, confusion plain on his face. Tears started welling without him having any power to stop them, his hands dropping the brush he was using to scrub the floors.  
     “Arthur…” They stared at each other for a small moment, before Arthur seemed to regain his momentum.  
     “You are, perhaps, the most foolish person I’ve ever known,” he picked up, laughing softly. “You’ve stayed by my side through everything, even though you have no formal training to fight, and barely any skills of your own.” Merlin half-laughed, half choked, the word ‘clotpole’ leaving his mouth without preamble. “You saved my life, and I’ve saved yours.” Arthur went into his pocket, pulling out a small box that he did not open. Merlin looked down at the box, face unreadable.  
     “What is that, Arthur?” Arthur smiled, putting his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.  
     “When I was a child, Uther refused to let me see any old possessions of my mother. He kept everything locked away, far from my reach. After he passed, I looked for her things but could not find any. Except this.” Arthur held out the box, opening it slowly to reveal a beautiful pendant, dulled with age but no less regal than when it had been created. A dragon, with its head bowed and its tail wrapped around itself, left Merlin speechless. “A pendragon,” Arthur finished.  
     “That’s… incredible,” Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded, placing the pendant back in the box and handing it to Merlin.  
     “I want you to have it, Merlin.”  
     Merlin looked at Arthur, and then at the box, shaking his head as the tears that had formed began to slowly spill. “Arthur, you must keep it, it belonged to your mother. I-what of Gwen? Would she not be a more suitable person to give this to?”  
     Arthur’s resolve never wavered, not even at the mention of Gwen as Merlin had expected.  
     “Gwen is my queen,” Arthur conceded. “As such, I have given her many treasures, both personal and in gold. I have given her the crown she deserves, and the power to help me rule Camelot. I have helped train all of my knights, given them respect, honor, and a brotherhood to belong to. But you Merlin, my most loyal servant, my… my friend. You, Merlin, you’re receiving this.” Arthur once again pushed the box into Merlin’s hand.  
     Merlin couldn’t find words. He couldn’t even think properly, the tears kept running down his face, and there was still another room to scrub, and armor to clean. Arthur smiled at Merlin, the softness in his eyes making the tears flow faster, onto his clothes, the floor, and even his mouth.  
     “How many times do I have to tell you, Merlin?” Arthur got on his feet, with failed attempts to wipe off his pants. “No man is worth your tears.” He gave Merlin and the box one last look, one last smile, before heading back to his duties.  
     Merlin sat there, beautiful pendragon in his hands, tears staining his cheeks and wetting his lips. He licked the tears on his lips away, wiping his cheeks and putting the box safely, carefully, into his pocket.  
     In that moment, soapy water in a bucket next to him, mouth tasting of salt, Merlin swore nothing would ever taste as sweet.


	2. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X men evolution snippet. Scott doesn't understand Jean Grey.

     Scott never understood Jean, the way she flaunted her assets but somehow charmed everyone around her. It was as if she knew she was doing her best, and that was more than enough. That made her excel. He watched her make her way across the cafeteria, to where one of his least favorite people was waiting for her with a smile on his dumb face. Duncan.  
     No, Scott would never understand Jean.  
He made his way to his table with Kurt, Kitty, and whomever else decided to make an appearance that day. Sometimes Rogue stopped by, other times Jean graced them with her presence, it all just depended on the day. As he set his tray down, ignoring the way Kurt was inhaling his food, it seemed to be one of the times Rogue didn’t come sit with them.  
     To his surprise, however, when he turned to where Jean was sitting, a totally cool and not lame habit of his, she was nowhere to be found. Duncan sat there looking sullen, and Scott tried not to take pleasure in the boy’s apparent misfortune, he really did. He scanned the cafeteria for Jean, and found her heading his way, tray in hand, smile tight but kind.  
     “Mind if I join?” Jean asked, even though she had never questioned the fact that they would let her stay.  
     “Don’t you normally eat with Mr. Popular over there?” Not a yes, but it also wan’t a no. Even if Scott had said no, Jean would sit there anyway, it was her place and no one could take that from her. She would always be one of them. Jean rolled her eyes, clearly in no mood to discuss Duncan.  
     “No need to be so snarky Scott.” He looked at his tray, mildly decent spaghetti, something that was pretending to be a salad, and the best part of Wednesday's, the delicious, soft, spaghetti bread. Jean’s favorite.  
     Scott looked back at Duncan, angrily stabbing his spaghetti, laughing too loudly at jokes Scott knows are not that funny. He sighed, sliding his tray next to Jean’s, and pushing his bread onto her tray. She looked at him, knowing it was his attempt at a peace offering, his way of saying he didn’t want to cause an argument. Jean smiled, letting herself take a bite of the roll, relishing in the way the puffy nature of the bread complimented the spaghetti.  
     Scott watched her take a bite and smiled as she caught him looking.  
     “Thanks,” Jean mumbled around her bite.  
Scott knew Jean was thanking him for more than just the bread, and it gave Scott a warm feeling in his chest.  
     No, he would never fully understand Jean Grey, but he’d do his damndest to get close to figuring her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short again. Sorry, loooong day at my NSC for college. Barely made it again and had to do it on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super short. Not used to the formatting here either. Hopefully next one goes a little smoother.


End file.
